VroniPlag Wiki:Verschiebewünsche
Offene Verschiebewünsche Trage die Parameter bitte hier ein! Wenn ich nicht reagiere (weil Wikia mal wieder nicht benachrichtigt), dann auf meiner Disku was schreiben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:18, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Parameter * -pubyear: Publication year, 4 digits * -startpage: First page of the main text (according to pagination) * -endpage: Last page of the main text * -bcstartpage: First page of the barcode, potentially negative if first page is 1 * -bcendpage: Last page of the barcode * -target: Two or three letter short name for the case, the first letter is capitalized The pages between bcstartpage and startpage, as well as between endpage and bcendpage, will be blue. * Tei -pubyear:2014 -startpage:4 -endpage:111 -bcstartpage:-6 -bcendpage:117 -target:Tei --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:18, 15. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Fertige Verschiebewünsche * Xg -pubyear:2009 -startpage:5 -endpage:175 -bcstartpage:-3 -bcendpage:187 -target:Xg --Hindemith (Diskussion) 15:21, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Ugv -pubyear:1990 -startpage:1 -endpage:62 -bcstartpage:-5 -bcendpage:74 -target:Ugv -- Stratumlucidum (Diskussion) 14:28, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Sse -pubyear:2010 -startpage:1 -endpage:167 -bcstartpage:-18 -bcendpage:191 -target:Sse --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 21:13, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) * Is -pubyear:2007 -startpage:15 -endpage:455 -bcstartpage:-10 -bcendpage:477 -target:Is SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 19:58, 14. Sep. 2015 (UTC) * Lcg -pubyear:2011 -startpage:1 -endpage:89 -bcstartpage:-11 -bcendpage:115 -target:Lcg --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:35, 30. Sep. 2015 (UTC) * Gp -pubyear:1994 -startpage:1 -endpage:92 -bcstartpage:-9 -bcendpage:112 -target:Gp Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 17:53, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) * Chg -pubyear:2005 - startpage:1 -endpage:284 -bcstartpage:18 -bcendpage:315 - target:Chg SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 07:58, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Acb -pubyear:2010 -startpage:8 -endpage:66 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:82 -target:Acb --Hindemith (Diskussion) 20:15, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Bza -pubyear:2008 -startpage:6 -endpage:70 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:83 -target:Bza --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:22, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Cak -pubyear:2010 -startpage:1 -endpage:45 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:57 -target:Cak --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:18, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Wfe -pubyear:2009 -startpage:1 -endpage:58 -bcstartpage:-9 -bcendpage:76 -target:Wfe --Hindemith (Diskussion) 01:58, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) * Sns -pubyear:2009 -startpage:10 -endpage:40 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:56 -target:Sns --Hindemith (Diskussion) 22:00, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC) * Ast -pubyear:2008 -startpage:1 -endpage:194 -bcstartpage:-11 -bcendpage:237 -target:Ast SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 06:39, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) * Cpk -pubyear:2010 -startpage:5 -endpage:43 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:50 -target:Cpk -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Bd -pubyear:2011 -startpage:1 -endpage:90 -bcstartpage:-6 -bcendpage:90 -target:Bd --Hindemith (Diskussion) 09:09, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) * Bes -pubyear:1990 -startpage:1 -endpage:76 -bcstartpage:-5 -bcendpage:84 -target:Bes --Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 14:38, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) * Br -pubyear:2010 -startpage:8 -endpage:81 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:115 -target:Br -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Ib -pubyear:2013 -startpage:1 -endpage:83 -bcstartpage:-10 -bcendpage:100 -target:Ib -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) * Imb -pubyear:2008 -startpage:8 -endpage:62 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:91 -target:Imb -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:34, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Mwe -pubyear:2006 -startpage:1 -endpage:124 -bcstartpage:-12 -bcendpage:141 -target:Mwe -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:46, 5. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Ank -pubyear:1997 -startpage:1 -endpage:157 -bcstartpage:-8 -bcendpage:200 -target:Ank Langerhans123 (Diskussion) 11:56, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC)]] Verschoben ----WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:06, 6. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Mra -pubyear:2016 -startpage:9 -endpage:333 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:374 -target:Mra -- SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 14:39, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 15:30, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Sr -pubyear:2007 -startpage:6 -endpage:132 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:157 -target:Sr -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:34, 7. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Ph -pubyear:2008 -startpage:1 -endpage:61 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:79 -target:Ph -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:34, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Sng -pubyear:2006 -startpage:10 -endpage:97 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:121 -target:Sng -- Schumann (Diskussion) 17:11, 26. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:17, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) * Pf -pubyear:2006 -startpage:7 -endpage:220 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:242 -target:Pf SleepyHollow02 Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 11:13, 5. Jun. 2016 (UTC) * Mhe -pubyear:1999 -startpage:8 -endpage:177 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:216 -target:Mhe SleepyHollow02 Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 14:52, 23. Jun. 2016 (UTC) * Mhg -pubyear:2006 -startpage:12 -endpage:199 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:207 -target:Mhg -- Schumann (Diskussion) 13:44, 1. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:15, 3. Dez. 2016 (UTC) * Csc -pubyear:1994 -startpage:1 -endpage:188 -bcstartpage:-23 -bcendpage:203 -target:Csc -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:22, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) (bin mir aber bei dem Zahlenwert zur "bcstartpage" nicht ganz sicher, hatte alle Vorspannseiten vom Vorsatzblatt an mitgezählt - so korrekt?) Sieht gut aus! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:26, 17. Feb. 2017 (UTC) * Tso -pubyear:2009 -startpage:7 -endpage:190 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:227 -target:Tso --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 15:25, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:25, 18. Apr. 2017 (UTC) * Ama -pubyear:2009 -startpage:9 -endpage:132 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:140 -target:Ama --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 13:50, 25. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:25, 26. Apr. 2017 (UTC) * Jba -pubyear:20092005 -startpage:1 -endpage:90 -bcstartpage:-4 -bcendpage:107 -target:Jba --SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 09:15, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) Please check the data and make sure they are all correct!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 15:26, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) * Ama -pubyear:2009 -startpage:1 -endpage:140 -bcstartpage:-12 -bcendpage:146 -target:Ama ----SleepyHollow02 (Diskussion) 07:56, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) *:Warum das denn? Warum soll Ama verschoben werden? Der Text ist verderbt, daher ANR! BTW: '-endpage:140?' Wirklich? Sicher? Oder wieder eine pragmatische Spekulation? --Klgn (Diskussion) 09:30, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Ja, alles ist schon angelegt, die Seitenzahlen müssen noch ggf. angepasst werden, das mache ich händisch. Die Fragmente sollten in's ANR, damit sie einzeln noch geprüft werden auf Seitenzahlen und Zeilenzahlen. Dann können sie halt händisch verschoben werden. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:17, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) * Whs -pubyear:2006 -startpage:5 -endpage:35 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:46 -target:Whs --Hindemith (Diskussion) 19:47, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:06, 1. Aug. 2017 (UTC) * San -pubyear:2006 -startpage:6 -endpage:77 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:140 -target:San --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:20, 3. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! Aber bitte nicht selber Seiten im HNR teilweise anlegen, das verwirrt den Bot :) --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:05, 3. Aug. 2017 (UTC) *Rsi -pubyear:2011 -startpage:6 -endpage:108 -bcstartpage:-7 -bcendpage:130 -target:Rsi --Hindemith (Diskussion) 21:17, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:29, 4. Aug. 2017 (UTC) * Kml -pubyear:2008 -startpage:4 -endpage:60 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:74 -target:Kml --Hindemith (Diskussion) 06:14, 8. Aug. 2017 (UTC) * Dml -pubyear:2004 -startpage:6 -endpage:81 -bcstartpage:-1 -bcendpage:95 -target:Dml --Hindemith (Diskussion) 11:22, 18. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:41, 18. Aug. 2017 (UTC) * Ahh -pubyear:2011 -startpage:8 -endpage:57 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:69 -target:Ahh Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:55, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC) * Jl -pubyear:2009 -startpage:4 -endpage:232 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:244 -target:Jl (dann noch zu berücks.: S. 5-7 blau, da nur Inh.verz.) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 12:13, 24. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 20:12, 24. Okt. 2017 (UTC) * Jwe -pubyear:2009 -startpage:1 -endpage:334 -bcstartpage:-8 -bcendpage:400 -target:Jwe -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:58, 3. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben!--WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:25, 6. Nov. 2017 (UTC) * Fje -pubyear:2001 -startpage:5 -endpage:294 -bcstartpage:-2 -bcendpage:310 -target:Fje -- Schumann (Diskussion) 23:14, 26. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 17:02, 4. Dez. 2017 (UTC) * Kbe -pubyear:2015 -startpage:26 -endpage:378 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:415 -target:Kbe -- Schumann (Diskussion) 14:31, 4. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Verschoben! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:49, 4. Dez. 2017 (UTC) * Maw -pubyear:2010 -startpage:13 -endpage:167 -bcstartpage:1 -bcendpage:174 -target:Maw S. 13-167; Leerseiten (20, 22, 24, 36, 38, 50, 64, 74, 96, 100) -> 145 S. Haupttext Verschoben --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 16:24, 25. Dez. 2017 (UTC) * Jul -pubyear:2013 -startpage:6 -endpage:118 -bcstartpage:-2 -bcendpage:125 -target:Jul -- Schumann (Diskussion) 18:49, 22. Jan. 2018 (UTC) (aber sicherheitshalber bitte nochmal drüberschauen :) Verschoben, bitte bei der Sichtung genau sein! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 23:32, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) : Es gibt noch 25 Fragmente, die als "unfertig" noch markiert sind. Das sind die, die teilwese entstanden sind mit einer Kopie von der Dissertation und nicht von der Quelle. Wenn die alle durchgesehen sind und als "zu Sichten" markiert sind, dann können wir verschieben. Sonst haben wir Chaos wie damals bei Ama. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 11:10, 23. Jan. 2018 (UTC) ::+ 1, siehe Analyse_Diskussion:Jul/Unfragmentierte_Fundstellen, sortierbar, inkl. FragmentStatus und (Erst)Bearbeiter. --Klgn (Diskussion) 11:19, 23. Jan. 2018 (UTC) ::: Die Kirchner Fragmente von xerendip sind nun durchgesehen, Klgn läßt gerne auf unfertig, damit die Kommentare noch richtig überlegt werden und die Zeilenzählung ergänzt wird. Ich verschiebe jetzt, mal schauen, ob alles mit rüber kommt! --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 22:09, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) ::::Kleiner Denkfehler: xerendip hat auch Fragmente angelegt, die nicht aus der Quelle Kirchner stammen. Wurden diese Fragmente auch überprüft? Warum verschiebt man verderbte Sachen in den HNR? Kleine Lesehilfe: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Analyse_Diskussion:Jul/Unfragmentierte_Fundstellen --Klgn (Diskussion) 22:35, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) ::::Diskussion:Jul/Unfragmentierte_Fundstellen Drei verderbte Fragmente mit Phantom-Textstellen sollten eigentlich ein klares Signal sein, dass man Blindkopien nicht in den HNR verschieben sollte. Ama war eine totale Zeitverschwendung ... Und Jul wird die Fortsetzung? --Klgn (Diskussion) 22:53, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) :::::Hm, Gedanke dazu (naiv?): Wenn sich eingrenzen lässt, was genau die derzeit weniger schnuckligen "Problemfragmente" sind, und man sie im Blick behält, bis dort alles repariert ist, sollte eine Verschiebung ANR -> HNR dann nicht vertretbar sein? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 23:06, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) :::::: Sehr naiv! Auch die "Problemfragmente" werden ja von den "Sichtern" durchgewunken, denn welcher "Sichter" erkennt "Problemfragmente"? WW hat das Problem nur auf Kirchner-Fragmente eingegrenzt. Sehr pragmatisch! Eine ANR-Quarantäne war notwendig ... Egal! Jetzt machen wir eben wieder "Heidi-Style"! --Klgn (Diskussion) 23:11, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) :::::::Überblick ist jetzt unter Diskussion:Jul/Unfragmentierte_Fundstellen. Es ist einfacher, wenn man eh' schon sichtet, dann richtig zu sichten im HNR mit anlegen der Seiten. Sollte sich aber weitere grobe Probleme aufzeigen, dann schiebe ich gerne wieder zurück, ich weiß ja, wie das geht seit Ama. Einfach hier genauer sichten (besonders bei sehr großer Übereinstimmung), oder? "Heidi-Style" ist noch vielen Etagen "tiefer".... --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 23:30, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Wir sind uns einig, dass wir uns nicht einig sind. Zum Glück ist das nur ein Wiki - und keine Quarantänestation. Ja, Heidi-Style ist übelst schlimm, aber angelegte Phantom-Texte, die blind gesichtet oder geduldet werden, das ist wahrlich eine Tiefbaustelle im HNR.--Klgn (Diskussion) 23:41, 3. Feb. 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Wenn ich mich als Schuldiger an der Misere äußern darf: Ich habe damals den Rüffel begriffen und seither Fragmente so angelegt, dass ich zuerst aus der Quelle übernommen (abgetippt), gespeichert, und erst dann aus der Diss kopiert habe, sodass Ihr das über die Versionsgeschichte jeweils nachvollziehen könnt. Die elenden Kirchner-Fragmente habe ich noch nicht wieder neu angelegt, das hätte ich gern noch getan bevor verschoben wird, habe aber wegen Teilfrustration erst mal anderes gemacht. Wenn Ihr das für sinnvoll haltet, könnte ich das jetzt in Angriff nehmen. Euer Heidiproblem ist mir sehr gut bekannt, auch aus völlig anderem Zusammenhang, und ich würde gerne nicht mit ihm verwechselt werden...--Xerendip (Diskussion) 05:41, 4. Feb. 2018 (UTC) BotStuff You set up a pywikipediabot according to the directions here https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Pywikipediabot. The Python3-Bot code to move ANR->HNR can be found at makeHNR.py Hier sind Templates für * Befunde: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Xxx/Befunde * Alle andere Seiten: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Xxx/Andere_Seiten Ältere Beiträge im Archiv.